U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,841, Barrat et al, issued Aug. 25, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants and from about 8% to about 20% by weight of a fatty acid. The compositions have a pH of from about 6.0 to 7.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,082, Tolfo et al, issued Sept. 1, 1981, discloses liquid detergents containing saturated fatty acids, enzymes, enzyme-accessible calcium and selected short-chain carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,165, Smith et al, issued Mar. 23, 1982, discloses built detergents containing anionic, nonionic and cationic surfactants. The compositions provide a solution pH of at least about 6, and preferably greater than about 8.